When You Think it Cant Get Any Crazier It Does
by Ms.Witch
Summary: James and his friends are in there 1st year and lets just say this is going to get pretty crazy! plz read and review
1. To the train staion!

When You Think it Cant Get Any Crazier It Does

*~*

a/n: Hullo! I finished Horror in the Future so I decided to make another story! This ones about how the Marauders meet and all there funny pranks! I hope u like! Cause if ya do, please R+R!

*~*

James Potter awoke in his bed, in his room, on the day he would be leave for a year to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He blinked a few times then turned over on his side. It was so early, he didn't want to get up but then he heard his mum yell up the stairs.  
  
"JAMES HARRY POTTER! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY BONES OUT OF BED THEN YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN!" she yelled, and went back to the kitchen.  
  
James shot out of bed. He had forgotten that today was the day he was waitting for ever since his 11th birthday. He ran over to his closet and got dressed then tied on his shoes and ran down the stairs.

"Mornin'" he mumbled as he stuffed 2 pieces of toast in his mouth.  
  
"Don't eat so fast or you'll get a stomach ace." Mrs. Potter told her son. "Now go get your trunk, so we can get going."

James chugged down his orange juice and ran up stairs. He went to his room where he locked up his trunk and dragged it out of the room and down the hallway till he stopped at his cousin, Matt, room.

He knocked on the door and yelled, "MATT WE GOTTA GET GOING SOON!" 

Almost instantly the door opened to revile his cousin Matt. 

Matt had jet black hair and it was almost like James's but it wasn't as messy as his. He had beautiful blue eyes that u can just get a trance by just looking at him. He was tall, much taller than James and he had a few freckles on his face but not to many. I guess you could call him handsome if you were a girl. Today he was wearing a plain t-shirt and some jeans.

Matt looked down at his little cousin and started to give him a noogy.

"Was up, munchkin?" Matt said still forcing his knuckles back in forth on James's head.

"Ah! NO! Not your power noogy!" James said trying to get out of his cousins grip.

After a minute, Matt finally let go of James and brought his trunk out to the hall way and closed his door behind him. But then went back in his room and came back out with his little pet owl, Flame. He closed the door again and they both went across the hall to Matt's younger sister and James's other cousin, Kelly, room.

When Matt and James reached the door they looked at each other with evil grins then they started to pound on the door.

"KELLY!" they yelled. "KELLY HELP! EVIL WIZARDS HAVE COME TO KILL US!!" 

After a minute Kelly opened her door and the 2 boys fell in the room.

Kelly had beautiful long black hair, which she always had back in to bushy pigtails. She was tall but she wasn't as tall as Matt. She had pretty hazy eyes which were either were into space or had her evil spark in her eyes meaning she had an evil plan. She was wearing her favorite poncho sweat shirt and sum blue jeans today.

"Do you 2 mind!?" She said in her angry voice.

James and Matt got up off the floor.

"Why Kelly, how nice it is to see you." James said casually, with a smile on his face.

"Oh cram it James." She said with a smile.

A few seconds of silence when they all got evil grins on there faces.

"You both got your dung bombs, yes?" Kelly said with an evil grin pasted on her face.

"Wouldn't leave with out'em." Matt said with an eviler grin on his face.

Kelly's black cat, Misha but they called it Me for short, walked out of Kelly's room and went down stairs.

"KIDS! WERE LEAVING!" Mrs. Potter yelled up the stairs.

Matt bewitched the trunks to float and brought them down stairs. When they were on the first floor, Kelly picked up Me and went out to the car. James grabbed Flame, as he was a big as his hand, and told Matt he'd hold him in the car till he got in. James got in the back next to Kelly and heard Matt put the trunks in the back of there old car. 

After Matt closed the trunk he got in the car, with a piece of parchment and a pen. (a/n: Matt had a pen cause when u use a quill u have to use ink and since he didn't want to get the ink all over the car, he's using a pen. J )

Mrs. Potter got up front to the right and a moment later Mr. Potter got in the car on the drivers side. 

"You kids got every thing?" Mrs. Potter asked to make sure.

"Yes." the 3 of them said in unison.

"Ok then." Mr. Potter said starting the car. "London here we come." 

(a/n: u have'ta remember that where they live is awhile away from London so that's y they all had to get up early *its 8 o'clock for them at the time*)

Half way threw the car ride, Kelly and Matt decided to show James there plans to get back at the Slytherin's for just being gits. It was a good plan but risky.

"What happens if you get caught?" James asked in a low whisper so Mrs. Potter couldn't hear him. She wasn't at all found about pranks.

"Then Filch will have our heads," Matt said with a smile.

"Who's Filch?" James questioned.

"He's the caretaker, and with his bloody cat always about its hard to pull pranks," Kelly answered.

"Why does it matter if the cats around to pull pranks?" James asked again.

"Were not sure how, but we think it can smell trouble. If it sees ya it'll get Filch. It crazy!" Matt answered this time.

"Oh…" James said.

The other half of the trip the 3 of them took a nap the rest of the way there.

"James…" James heard in a far away voice. "JAMES!! WAKE UP!" some 1 yelled.

He woke with a start. 

"WHAT?!" he asked alarmed.

"Were here!" Matt said getting out of the car. 

They got a trolley and placed the trunks on it. 

"You 2 watch out for him." Mrs. Potter told Kelly and Matt as she hugged them all good bye. "You know what, scratch that. James you watch out for those 2." 

"What do ya mean, Aunt Nina?" Matt said with an innocent look on his face.

"Yea that was a bit harsh." Kelly said with a fake hurt look on her face.

"Oh stop you 2." Mrs. Potter said.

With 1 last hug, Matt, Kelly and James set off into the train station.

James looked at his ticket. 

'Platform 9 and ¾?' James thought.

"Here we are." Kelly said standing in between platform 9 and 10.

"Er…Kelly?" James started. "This is neither the place were we go." 

"Course it is. What do you think, I'm crazy?" Kelly said to James.

"Yes." both, James and Matt said.

Kelly pushed Matt forward with the trolley.

"Go on, Matt. Show him how." Kelly said.

Matt nodded and walked casually towards the wall with the trolley. 

"Kelly he's gonna" James started but Kelly said,

"Sh! And watch." 

James watched Matt as he was about to collided with the wall. He thought it would be funny if he hit the wall. But to James's amazement he didn't. 

"See. Now you go. If your nervous you might wanna run." Kelly told James.

James nodded and imitated the exact way Matt went threw. A moment later he was on another Platform. He looked around seeing all these other kids who were saying good bye to there family's and greeting there friends. 

"OI! JAMES!" he heard Matt yell as he gave the man the trunks. "Get over here." 

A second later, Kelly came threw the barrier. 

"You did that well for a first year." Kelly commented James as they made there way over to Matt. A minute later tons and tons of 7th year girls ran over to Matt screaming "MATT! OH MATT!" or "GO OUT WITH ME MATT!" James lifted an eye brow and looked up at Kelly, who was laughing slightly and shaking her head at the same time.

"Come on. We shouldn't go by Matt when his fan clubs over there." Kelly said taking James's hand and turning to the left looking for her other friends.

"KELLY!" they heard some 1 yell to there right. A girl with light brown, shoulder length hair was running over to them.  


"SARAH!" Kelly squealed in excitement. Once Sarah got over to Kelly they hugged and started to talk, when Sarah noticed James was there.

"Who's this?" Sarah said bending down to be head height with James.

"This is my little cousin, James. First year ya know." Kelly told Sarah.

The next thing James knew was that Sarah pulled him into a tight hug. James blushed slightly.

"Aw. First years are so cute." Sarah said letting go of James.

"Stop that, you'll scare him." Kelly joked.

But then a train whistle went off and Kelly grabbed James's hand and dragged him on the train.

"You gonna sit with us?" Kelly asked when they found a compartment. 

"Nah." James said wandering down the hall looking for an empty compartment. He couldn't find one that was empty so he decided he would go for 1 that's not so empty. The first one he found that wasn't so empty had only 1 person in it who was reading a book.

"Can I seat in here?" James asked the boy. The boy didn't look up, only nodded.

James shut the compartment door and took a seat across from the boy. James got bored so he took out the book that Matt gave him for his birthday, 101 ways to pull pranks on your teachers. After a few minutes he noticed the boy was reading the same book. 

"A 101 ways to pull pranks on your teachers, huh?" James asked the boy, who now noticed that they were reading the same thing.

"You know it." the boy said with a smirk. 

"James Potter." James said reaching out his hand.

"Sirius Black." the boy said shaking James's hand.

Sirius had black hair, like James, and he almost had the same hair style as Matt.

James had this weird feeling that this was the start of a crazy friend ship. 

(a/n: you got that right James.)  


James and Sirius had a lot in common. They both liked the same Quidditch team, both liked pranks. You would mistake them for brothers of some sort. 

After awhile, a boy, who looked like he's seen better, walked in asking if he could sit with them. James and Sirius happily said yes.

"James Potter." James introduced himself to the boy who walked in.

"Sirius Black, wower of many, and the supreme wizard of all time." Sirius said with a hint of dramatics in his voice.

The boy laughed and said, "Remus Lupin. Nice'ta meet ya."

Remus was a pale boy and had bags under his eyes. Like I said before, he looked like he's seen better days. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes to match'em.

"So what house you 2 aiming for?" Remus asked.

"Gryffindor." James and Sirius said unison.

"Same with me." Remus replied.

A moment later the compartment opened and at the doorway stood Kelly and Kelly's friend, Sarah. 

"So here's where ya are." Kelly said looking at James.

"WO! Look Kelly. More little first years." Sarah said with a smile and hugged Remus and Sirius. 

Remus turned bright red and Sirius smiled happily. 

"Sarah, what did I tell you about hugging first years?" Kelly asked.

Sarah let go of Remus and Sirius and looked at the floor. 

"That I shouldn't hug them cause I'll scare them." Sarah said.

"Very good. Sorry to bug ya James." Kelly said as her and Sarah left.

A half an hour later the train started to slow down, then completely stopped.

James, Sirius and Remus got out of the train and looked around.

"Where do we go now?" Remus asked.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" they heard in a booming voice.

James, Sirius and Remus shrugged and walked over to where they heard the voice, and the voice seemed bigger than the person making it.

The man was huge and had a bread, James figured that he was in his late 30's or so. After a few minutes then man told them to follow him and they did.

They walked all the way to a big lake where a dozen boats were at. 

"4 ter a boat." the man said.

James, Sirius and Remus got in a boat together and was joined by a red headed girl. 

After a few minutes and every 1 was in a boat, the boats started to move.

"Hello. My names Lily, Lily Evans." the red headed girl said with a smile. "And you 3 are?" 

"James Potter." James told her.

"Remus Lupin. A pleasure." Remus said with a smile.

"Sirius Black, wower of many, and the supreme wizard of all time." Sirius said with a smile. 

James and Remus rolled there eyes. Lily giggle slightly.

Sirius started to go threw his pockets. Then said,

"Oi. I forgot I had these." Sirius said pulling out some fireworks from his pocket. "There Zonko's new water start fireworks." 

All of a sudden there was a crash of thunder that made every 1 jump and caused Sirius to lose grip of the fireworks which landed in the lake. The 4 of them looked at each other then yelled, a moment later fireworks started to go everywhere over the lake making beautiful designs which made all the 1st years go "Wooo." or "Ahhh" 

When they reached the shore, I'm sure every 1 would agree that that was the brightest entrance across the lake Hogwarts has every seen.

*~*

a/n: mwahaha! don't you just love dat? Cause I do! Ill update later! Please read and review!


	2. The Sorting, Kun Pow Food Fightin’, and ...

When You Think it Cant Get Any Crazier It Does

*~*~*~*

The Sorting, Kun Pow Food Fightin', and Pranks on 1st day.

*~*~*~*

a/n: mwahaha doesn't today's title sound exciting MWAHAHAHA!! If u likey please reviewy hehe. If you have any questions about the story please put it in a review, that works much better cause I don't usually check my mail sooo yea. ON TO THE STORY!

*~*~*~*

As the first years walked up the stairs, all of them were talking about which was there favorite firework. But they all immediately stopped when they saw a teacher at the top of the stairs.

"Thur all yours, Professor." the man said turning around to leave.

"Thank you, Hadgrid. Now, in a few minutes you will be sorted into 4 houses. The people in your house will be like family to you. And you will reserve and taken away house points depending on your behavior. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, in front of the rest of the school." the Professor said. 

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait here quietly."

With that she left the hall and all the rest of the 1st years started to talk nervously.

"How exactly do we get sorted?" Sirius asked Remus and James in a whisper. 

"I'm not quite sure, my cousin Matt says you have'ta let a vampire bight you and once you get bitten then they decided on your blood type for each house, but then my other cousin Kelly says you have to make leprechauns money last forever…but then I think there both crazy." James told them with a smile.

"No, no, no! You don't get sorted like that." the Evans girl told them. "They sort you with the sorting hat, every 1 knows that!"

James was going to tell her off for barging into other peoples conversations, but just then Professor McGonagall walked in and said that they were ready.

All the 1st years quietly but quickly followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. James started to look around. It was AMAZING! He could tell the ceiling was bewitched cause they did the same to Kelly's ceiling. There were millions and millions of flying candles. 

But then something caught his eye. Someone was waving at him. He looked over there *at the Gryffindor table* and saw Matt, Kelly, and Sarah waving at him. He smiled weakly and slightly waved. 

"Who's that?" Remus asked in a whisper.

"My crazy cousins." James said with a smile.

"And your crazy cousins crazy friend." Sirius whispered, referring to Sarah.

The 3 of them laughed slightly.

But then, all the first years in front of them stopped so they also stopped. 

There was a hat the was on a 3 legged stole and started to sing. James didn't feel like listening as he was to afraid that he was going to be placed in Slytherin. He looked at his new friends faces. They also seemed like they were thinking that.

A moment later, the hat had stopped singing and every 1 in the hall started to clap. After they were done clapping it became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a roll of parchment. 

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Black, Bellatrix."

A girl with pitch black hair walked up towards the hat and placed it on her head. A second later it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" the girl looked rather pleased and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Sirius, is she related to you?" James asked in a whisper and Professor McGonagall called, "Black, Narcissa."

"And her?" James added and a girl with blonde hair walked up to the hat.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sirius said in a tone of displeasure as the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" 

James looked at him confused at the word 'Unfortunately'.

"I'll tell ya later." Sirius whispered. 

"Black, Sirius." 

Sirius gulped and gave a weak smile to Remus and James and walked up to the hat. And placed it on his head. Remus and James crossed there fingers for him to be in Gryffindor.

A moment later the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius smiled, took off the hat and ran over to the Gryffindor table, were he was greeted with cheers from the other Gryffindor's.

After Sirius was a few other ppl that were placed in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The Evans girl was placed in Gryffindor, to much of James's displeasure, a boy named Frank Longbottom was placed in Gryffindor also, Remus was placed in Gryffindor and now James had no one to talk to. A boy with slick blonde hair named Malfoy (a/n: his surname anyway.) and he was placed in Slytherin, a small boy named Peter Petigrew was placed in Gryffindor…and before James knew it, it was his turn.

"Potter, James." McGonagall called.

James gulped and slowly walked up to the hat, placed it on his head and took a seat.

The hat was to big for him, so it went over his eyes.

__

'Another Potter, eh?' James heard in his head_ '…I see you are loyal to your friends, Hufflepuff perhaps? No. I can also see your like your cousins, a couple of mischief makers they are. But I can see you have a good brave heart! That's good… Well I don't see anyway where else to place you so it might as well be…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat shouted.

There was a big applause as James made this way over to the Gryffindor table, and was greet with a pat on the back from Matt and pulled into a tight hug from Kelly. Sirius and Remus smiled and said,

"Good job, mate!"

After that there wasn't a lot of kids left. One of them was a kid named Snape, James had forgotten his first name, but the kid had the greasiest hair James had ever seen. He was placed in Slytherin, though. After him was some others that were placed with Ravenclaw and 2 in Hufflepuff. The last was a redheaded boy, Arthur Weasley, and he was placed in Gryffindor. 

Once the clapping died down, McGonagall took the hat and the stole and placed them aside.

Once she had placed it aside the head master, Albus Dumbledore, stood up and the hall went silent.

"Welcome back to the old faces, and Welcome to the new," he said in a tone that u couldn't help but trust him. "Now, dig in."

Once he said those word the tables filled with food. Every one cheered and started to place food on there plates.

James reached over to get some chicken wings as Remus and Sirius started to eat there spaghetti.

Kelly and Sarah were rambling about some boy they thought was cute, nothing new. 

Matt took his spoon and scooped up a big wad of mashed potato's and made a aiming position towards the Slytherin table.

"I bet I can nail Umbridge in the face." Matt said to James and Sirius who watched him in excitement. 

Matt was about to fling the mashed potato's at Umbridge but his finger slipped 'cause the spoon to go backwards, and nailing Kelly on her right cheek.

"MATT!" Kelly yelled in fury. 

Kelly took Sarah's porage and slapped it on Matt's head 'causing every 1 to stare. Matt's fan club protested when they saw Kelly drop the porage on his head but then Sirius yelled,

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" 

And every 1 started to throw there food! It was an all out war of food!

Matt, James and Sirius were throwing there Mints-Meat pies at the Slytherin's as they threw pieces of cake back at them. James nailed that Snape kid in his face with his jell-o. Him and Sirius high fived.

Sirius, having a good arm, made a ball out of mashed potato's and threw it at Bellatrix causing her to stubble backwards. 

Remus bewitched the cup of gravy and made it pour on Malfoy's head.

James was about to throw his chocolate pudding at Malfoy when his hand slipped causing the pudding to go way off course and landing right on Dumbledore's head. 

Every 1 froze and watched Dumbledore's reaction. He merely chuckled and dumped his oatmeal McGonagall's head.

Every 1 unfroze and went back to throwing food.

About a quarter past nine, every 1 in the Great Hall was pooped from throwing food.

Just then Dumbledore stood up.

"I think we've all had our fun today," he said with a smile. "But I believe its time for bed."

He muttered a cleaning spell and the Hall and all the people were all clean again.

As people started to get up and leave, Sarah started to call for all the Gryffindor first years. After all the Gryffindor first years were with her, they started up the marble stair case. Matt and Kelly followed, 'cause Matt being head boy and Kelly cause she wanted to.

They went up a few flights of stairs and turned some corners when Kelly decided to be funny and whined,

"Are we there _yet_, Miss Prefect Sarah." 

Sarah smiled and said,

"If you keep whining I'll take you all the way to the chambers and back."

They turned one last corner and Sarah stopped in front of a large painting of a women.

"Password?" the painting asked.

"Gum drop." Sarah told her and the portrait swung open.

The first years walked in, and were in a big room with couches and tables and chairs and a big fireplace. 

Sarah walked over to 2 flights of stairs.

"The ones on the left are the boys and the ones on the right are the girls. Now all your things should be up there." Sarah told the 1st years. "Matt you can show the boys which ones them ones."

"Why do I have to?" Matt whined.

"Well you going that way anyway, plus your always complaining that you being 'Head Boy' you don't have any orders." Sarah told him.

"Yea, so stop being a 'Big head boy' and show them there dorms." Kelly smirked.

"Well that's only you to, lets have a vote. You midgets vote too." Matt said. "Who thinks I should take the boys up to there dorms?"

Every 1's hand shot up and Matt was the only one who didn't have his hand up.

Defeated, Matt took the boys up to there dorms, muttering things like, "Stupid votes." and "I'm gonna get Kelly one of these days." He opened a door and told James, Remus, Sirius and the Petigrew boy that this was there dorm. Once they were in the dorm Matt closed the door shaking his head muttering, "Big head boy.." 

When James noticed they would be staying with another boy James reached out his hand and said,

"Hi, I'm James Potter." 

The small boy looked at James then smiled and took his hand.

"Peter Petigrew." he told him.

Sirius walked over to them and said,

"Sirius Black, the supreme wizard of all time." and shook Peter's hand.

"What happened to the 'wower of many part, Sirius?" Remus asked. "Remus Lupin by the way." he added to Peter.

"Muh. To tried to say it." Sirius said yawning.

The 4 of them got in there PJ's and got in there bed. James thought about what his class's would be like the next day but soon after he fell asleep…

He had a dream that he was dumping dung bombs at Filch's door and running away…the next thing he knew some 1 threw a pillow in his face. 

He opened his eyes and reached for his glass's. He sat up and looked to his right Sirius was already getting dress. James yawned and started to get dress also.

*~*~*~* 

After all of James's class's, which he was late to every 1, James decided a prank was in order.

After dinner he suck down the hall where Filch's office was and stared to throw Dung Bombs.

James ran down the hallway laughing his head off, as he heard Filch yelling in anger. When he got to a fork in the hallway he coiled into 2 other ppl. 

"OW!" They all yelled in pain.

"Kelly?" James asked.

"Matt?" Kelly asked.

"James?" Matt asked.

"POTTER!" they heard the ways they came. They turned around, Filch was come towards them the way James came from, a bunch of 6th year Slytherin's were coming at them the way Kelly came, and Matt's fan club was coming at them the way Matt came. 

They looked around for a way to escape but couldn't find one.

"Were doomed they," They said in unison.

*~*~*~* 

A half in hour later, Matt, Kelly and James were all in a chair facing the head of there house, Professor McGonagall.

"The 1st day of term and all the Potters decided to pull some pranks!" Professor McGonagall told them. 

"Mr. Potter! This is not the best way to start of your first day of school at Hogwarts!" She said to James, who looked down.

"And you 2!" She said rounding on Matt and Kelly. "You have been here long enough to no the rules! And you are suppose to be an example for your cousin! I think a detention is in order. Tonight, at 8 o'clock sharp. You will be scrubbing the hall way where u dropped dung bombs on. Mr. Potter, as this is your first day, I will not give you detention. But let this be a warning for you."

With that McGonagall excused them back to the common room.

As Matt, Kelly and James walked down the hall, Matt said,

"Sure is good to be back," 

*~*~*~*

a/n: MWAHAHAHA! Well that was the 2nd chapter, ppl just so u no not all the chapters will be this long! But they might! But just telling u, so anyway see ya in next chapter.

Chapter preview: They all smirked evilly. 

"We need a name." Sirius told them.

"Like what?" they asked him.

"Like I dunno…the mischief makers?" he suggested 

"Nah…" they all said.

"How about the Marauders." Matt said popping out of the blue.


	3. And That’s How They Got The Name Maraude...

When You Think it Cant Get Any Crazier It Does

*~*~*~*

And That's How They Got The Name Marauders 

*~*~*~*

a/n: hullo again! And welcome back. I am very grateful that ppl have been reviewing and I want to thank u for doing so!! I couldn't believe my eyes when it said I had 6 new reviews all in 1 day. I thought my computer was playing tricks on me…again… but anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! *hugs readers* I'm ok…well, Jenn, I think ill put the thing u thought would be funny, in this chapter. Thanks for the idea! Well, on to the chapter and ill talk to ya at the bottom! Chow!

*~*~*~*

About a week later, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were becoming the best of friends! They had gotten used to where there class's were and were doing fine.

Although James didn't see much of Matt and Kelly. He only saw them at breakfast, lunch, break and Dinner and believe me, that wasn't much. And they were in the same house for crips sake.

But now it was Saturday, James's have day of the week. Him, Sirius, Remus and Peter were in the common room finishing up there homework.

"This homework is crazy!" Sirius said looking over his DADA essay. "Look: _Name 3 signs that a person can be a werewolf?_ _What are the primary facts about a werewolf? _What the bloody hell are they talking about?!" 

"Well if you paid attention in class then maybe you would know." Peter said still writing his Charms homework.

"Remus, how can you be finished already?!" James asked while Remus rolled up his Werewolf Essay for DADA.

"I guess I just no a lot about them." Remus said looking a little uncomfortable at the question.

"Good, then you can help me." Sirius said, looking at his essay. "Here look it over for me, please." 

Sirius handed Remus his essay, and grabbed his Charms book.

"Ah! This is so boring." James said getting up.

"And where are you going?" Sirius asked as James put on his cloak.

"For a walk." James said plainly.

"Me two!" Sirius said getting up.

"I might as well go." Remus said reaching for his cloak.

"We needed a break anyway." Peter added putting on his cloak.

They all decided to wander the halls seeing if they could find something interesting. They turned a corner and they heard a cold sneering voice,

"Well if it isn't Potter, Black, Lupin and Petigrew." 

The 4 of them stopped. 

"Malfoy." James said bitterly.

4 boys walked out of the shadows. Crabbe, Goyle, Snape and Malfoy stood in front of them.

"What do you ugly gits want." Sirius said, eyeing Snape.

"That's none of _your_ business now is it Black?" Snape sneered.

"Go to hell, Snape." Peter said in anger.

(a/n: ok I'm not making Pete sound like a wimp, but he will later…MWAHAHAHA!)

"You should probably keep that mouth shut, Mudblood." Malfoy smirked.

James was about to attack Malfoy but then they heard people running towards them.

"Ahem." said a cold annoying voice. "You weren't going to attack Mr. Malfoy were you?" 

A LARGE 16 year old walked out of the shadows with a clip board. James recondnis her as the one that Matt was going to throw his mashed potato's out, Dolores Umbridge.

She tapped her quill on her clip board.

"Because if you were then I would have to report it." She said with a smirk.

James stood still, as the same as Sirius, Remus and Peter. James was about to speak when he heard some one run towards them. James turned around and saw Kelly running towards them.

Kelly ran in front of James, she was out of breath but she looked like she could take on anything.

"Why Potter nice to," Umbridge started but Kelly cut her off.

"Cram the sweet talk, Umbridge!" Kelly said angrily. 

"Tsk tsk." Umbridge said writing something on her clip board. "That's know way to speak to a Prefect."

Kelly was getting angry, and believe me, you do NOT want to see Kelly angry. James took a few steps away from Kelly as though she were going to blow. 

"Do you _really _think I care?!" Kelly almost yelled.

Umbridge looked up from her clip board and smirked evilly.

"You should," she said with a evil smile. "because if you talk back once more I will personally take house points away." 

Kelly was shaking in anger, but then almost instantly she turned around grabbed James's shoulders and started to push him the other way.

"Were going," she said threw her teeth. James looked up in her eyes and he could of sworn they were on fire.

Not wanting to disobey Kelly when she was so angry, Sirius, Remus and Peter followed Kelly.

They were only took a few steps down the hall when they heard Umbridge yell,

"Mudblood!"

At this Kelly spun around and jumped at Umbridge punching her like crazy. When James saw Kelly and Umbridge fighting, James saw a opening for him to fight with Malfoy. James ran over to Malfoy and started to punching him. Sirius went for Snape and Remus and Peter for Crabbe and Goyle.

They were all killing one another for about 5 minutes when they heard a high pitch voice screaming,

"PETIGREW! LUPIN! BLACK! POTTERS!!!" 

James stopped fighting with Malfoy and looked up to see Professor McGonagall white as a ghost, a second later Matt was right next to her.

Matt ran over to Kelly and held her away from Umbridge as she got up off the ground.

"Clam down, Kelly!" Matt said as he held Kelly back.

"You five," McGonagall told the Slytherin's. "Go back to your common room." 

The Slytherin's laughed as they left to there common room.

"But you five," now turning to them. "You will come with me."

McGonagall lead them to her office and told them to sit in the chairs. They all took a seat, except for Matt who stood up by the door way.

"What were you five thinking?! Fighting in the hallway!" McGonagall yelled. "All of you! Detention for a week!! Starting tonight! 8 o'clock sharp! In the trophy room! You will clean them till they are spotless! Now go!" 

With that they all left, well not Matt, he was still on duty.

(a/n: he has a duty?! Wo! I never knew! lol)

As they were walking back to Gryffindor tower a thought came across Remus.

"Miss Potter?" Remus started but Kelly said,

"Please you can call me Kelly."

"Er…Kelly. How did you know where we were?" 

"Well," Kelly started. "That sweet Lily Evans saw you 4 with Malfoy and Snape and ran to tell me. She found we in the library and when she told me where you were I ran to ya."

"Evans told you!?" James said shocked.

"Yes she really is a sweet girl, only she might not want to study to much or she'll be so stressed to do anything." Kelly said with a nod.

"You know, you 4 are a couple of mischief makers and your only 1st years." Kelly said with a smile.

They all smirked evilly. 

"We need a name." Sirius told them.

"Like what?" they asked him.

"Like I dunno…the mischief makers?" he suggested

"Nah…" they all said.

"How about the Marauders." Matt said popping out of the blue.

"Yeah. You 4 are a couple of Marauders now aren't ya?" Kelly said smiling.

"Matt! Where did you come from?!" James said a little shocked.

"I dunno, the author just made me pop out of the blue." Matt said shrugging.

Every one looked up.

(a/n: …what?! I did!)

"…Well, the name Marauders sounds good." Remus said, annoying the author.

(a/n: *sticks tongue out at Remus* you meanie!…er didn't mean it Kayz! I swear!!)

"Nah I can think of something _way_ better!" Sirius said. "Just give me some time." He finished as they made it to the portrait.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Gum Drop." they all said.

5 hours later

"Did you think of something _way_ better _yet_, Sirius?" James asked as they were about to go to there detention.

"You can't rush these things, James." Sirius told him.

They all looked at Sirius and rolled there eyes.

"All in favor that were called the Marauders say I." Remus said.

"I!" They all said, as they left for there detention.

And that how they got the name, Marauders.

*~*~*~*

a/n: hurray! Well ok you guys might not like how they got the name, but I was trying not to copy how they got there name from other ppl's Marauder stories. Thanks again to Jenn for the idea about the last name part, and ill see you again in the 4th chapter. Chow.


	4. Detention in the Trophy room

Detention in the Trophy room 

*~*~*~*

a/n: T-T!!! WAHHHHH! SKOOL STARTED! Sorry but I'm not going to be able to update as fast as u think…sry : (

*~*~*~*

The 4 of them walked down to the trophy room, talking about changing Snape's clothes into girls clothes. They all snickered at the idea but stopped when they reached there destination. They opened the door and saw that Kelly was already waitting for them. 

"Sit down!" Filch yelled at the 4 boys, who ran over to a bench and sat down. "You 5 will be _hand_ washing all these trophies till there spot less! Now, GET TO WORK!" and with that he left.

They all sighed and each grabbed a rag and a spray and started to work.

3 hours later…

"I'm bored and my hands hurt from scrubbing!" Sirius whined. 

"Oh shut up, Sirius," James said as he started to scrub yet another trophy.

"AHHHHH!!" Sirius yelled.

"What's wrong?!" they all yelled at Sirius, in shock, as they watched him hop around the room holding his eye.

"MY EYE! IT BURNS!!!" Sirius yelled as he tried to jump over one of the benches but failed and fell to the floor.

"What did you do to it?!" Remus asked as he helped Sirius up off the floor.

"The spray was jammed so I put my eye up to it to see why it wasn't working and IT SPRAYED IN MY EYE!!!!! AHHH THE PAIN!" Sirius yelled holding his eye again.

They all just glared at Sirius as though he was the stupidest person on earth…I think he is but I dunno, lol.

"Oh come on you big baby!" Kelly said as she put down her spray and rag. "It cant be that bad! Move your hand so I can see your eye!"

Sirius slowly moved his hand away from his eye so they could see it, but I'm pretty sure know one would have wanted to see it.

"BARF!" James yelled and looking away from Sirius.

"OH MY GOD! IM GOING TO BE SICK!" Kelly yelled making gagging noises and looked away from Sirius.

"Uh! That's so nasty!" Remus said moving and looking away from Sirius.

Sirius moved his hand back on his eye as everyone started to make gagging noises.

"You know its not _that_ bad…its kinda cool!" Peter said.

They all stared at him then they all started to laugh. After about five minutes of laughing, Kelly used a spell to get all the spray stuff out of his eye so it was all better again.

"Thanks," Sirius said as he grabbed his spray and rag again.

"Yup," Kelly said as she started to put all her attention into the trophy she was cleaning.

James lifted up one of the Seeker badges on the Quidditch side of the room.

"Wow," he said in amazement looking down at the badge. 

The badge had been in fact the Seeker badge Matt had won in his 4th year at Hogwarts. James traced his fingers across the words **SEEKER Matt Potter**. 

James started to imagine he was on his Shooting Star 1000, soaring around the big stadium full of Hogwarts students cheering him on, screaming "GO JAMES!" and so on. But then he saw the snitch and chased after it. He could feel the wind in his hair as he was getting closer and closer to the snitch! He was about a inch away from grabbing it! And getting closer! He was going to get it! He was going to win the cup! He was so close but then he came back to reality and he was still in the trophy room.

He looked around the room at the backs of his friends and cousin. They were paying know attention to James what so ever.

James sighed heavily, cleaned the badge and placed it back on the self and picked up another trophy. 

2 more hours later…

"Uhhhhhh…." they all moaned rubbing there hands in pain.

They had finally finished cleaning all the trophies and were aloud to leave. They all heaved themselves to the common room where they said 'Good night' to Kelly and the 4 of them sat down by the fire.

After about 5 minutes later Sirius fell asleep on the couch. James looked around the room and spotted one of the girls in his grades Make up kit.

He smiled evilly and got up and brought it over to where they were sitting.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked as James opened up the kit.

"What do you think looks better on Sirius? Fire Truck Red? Or pretty in pink?" James said evilly as he looked threw all the make up.

Remus and Peter caught on and smiled evilly also…

*~*~*~*

a/n: uh oh! This doesn't look good for Sirius! What will happen next?! Who knows?! Ill try to update on the weekends! Toodles!


	5. Who Knew Sirius Looked Good in Pink?

Who Knew Sirius Looked Good in Pink?

*~*~*~*

a/n: HEY GUYS! I'm super sorry I didn't update this weekend! U see, last Tuesday *the 9th* I broke my middle finger on my left hand in gym while we were playing football! *shakes fists at Gym* SCREW U GYM! SCREW U FOOTBALL!…and well, I couldn't really type up my chappy sooo…yea, well my fingers still broken but I got used to how to type with the finger broken, no thanks to gym and football *shakes fist again* and…yea well, thanks for the reviews once again and on to the CHAPTER!!

*~*~*~*

Remus and Peter caught on and smiled evilly also…

"Oh defiantly pretty in pink!" Remus said with an evil crackle.

"Pretty in Pink it is, then," James said evilly, as he put pink lipstick on his sleeping best friends lips.

"What else is in there?" Peter asked.

(a/n: Peter…AHHH *tries to jump at Peter but Alanna holds me back* DIE PETER DIE!!)

"Hmm…well there's eye shadow!" James said as he rummaged threw the make-up kit, pulling out some pink eye shadow.

"Wo! That color!" Remus said pointing to the pink eye shadow in James's hand. "Put that color on him!"

"OK! OK!" James said smiling as he put eye shadow on Sirius.

"Hmm…what next?" James asked as he looked in the kit again. "Ah ha! I know!" 

James pulled out some blush and started to smear it on Sirius's cheeks. Remus grabbed the kit from James, when James was putting the blush on Sirius. He looked threw it for a minute, then pulled out some pink mascara.

"Man, who ever owns this kit, must really like the color pink!" Remus said as he handed James the pink mascara.

James nodded, "Yea I know, right!"

"Let me see, Remus!" Peter said as he looked threw the kit himself. "WO! This!" 

Peter pulled out a bottle of pink nail polish. Remus and James placed the pink nail polish on Sirius's nails, three coats to be précised.

"What next, James?" Remus asked, while he blew on Sirius's nails, so the nail polish would dry faster.

"Uh oh…there isn't anything left to put on him!" James said as he looked back into the kit.

"That's ok," Remus said evilly. "I have a few ideas of my own." Remus crackled evilly.

"Man, I'm never falling asleep before all you guys do when there's make-up around!" Peter said in horror.

James and Remus laughed evilly. 

"So, what did you have in mind?" James asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Something like this," Remus started. He took his wand and muttered some thing and all of a sudden Sirius's hair was long and instead of a very dark black it was now a bright pink. The hair pulled back into two very bushy pigtails. 

James tried to hid his laughter but he couldn't hold it in. He burst into fists of laughter and soon he was joined in with Remus and Peter. The three of them were rolling on the floor laughing so hard they were sure their cheeks were going to fall off from smiling so much.

About 10 minutes later, they _finally _clamed down and James got an idea.

"I have an idea!" James said, still out of breath. He ran up to his dorm and came back down with a camera.

"We need to save this…wonderful moment for ages to come!" James said lining up his camera and facing it towards Sirius. 

SNAP! The camera went off and they had the BIGGEST blackmail on Sirius Black in all his long life to come. 

The three of them snickered some more, then they decided to wake Sirius up. Remus made a mirror float in front of Sirius, so when he woke up he would see himself.

"How are we gonna wake him up?" Remus asked, if you may or may not know Sirius is a very very very heavy sleeper.

"The only way I know how," James said with a smile.

He walked over to Sirius's side and whispered softly in his ear, "Sirius the hottest girl in London is here to see you."

Sirius spurge up off the couch looking around wildly.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Sirius asked looking all over the common room.

"THERE!" James yelled pointing at the mirror.

Sirius ran over to the mirror and looked in horror at the strange Pink-haired, pink lipped, pink eye shadowed girl that was staring at him in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius yelled for a very long time.

He then turned to look at his friends who were trying to put on innocent faces, but the way he was looking at them they knew it didn't work.

"I'LL GET MY REVENGE!!!" Sirius yelled and marched up to their dorm.

The three waited a few minutes just in case Sirius was going to ambush them when they went upstairs. They took caution when they opened the door to their dorm. 

The bathroom door was closed but they could see the light was on.

The three of them changed and got into their beds and feel asleep.

*~*~*

a/n: mwahaha! They're so evil! Ill updated on the weekend! Toodles!


	6. Oh…that was your makeup kit!

Oh…that was your make-up kit?!

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: WOOO HOOO!!!! MY FINGER HAS HEALED!! *chorus* HALLELUIAH!! HALLELUIAH!! *end of chorus* Ahem…well sorry once again, my homework was just stacking up to the roof and I couldn't anchor it any longer then there was tests and well in other words skool was keeping me from updating *falls on knees* OMG! IM SRY! DON'T HURT ME!! Kayz: Oh they wont…BUT I WILL!! *gets out a bat* Me:….o crap! *starts running away* Kayz: *chases after* Alanna: HEY! I WANNA JOIN IN! *chase after them with a chair in her hands over her head* Lorina: ALANNA! GET BACK HERE! U STILL HAVE MY COOKIE! *chases after Alanna* *sill being chased* Well! On to the story! EEKS! DON'T KILL ME KAYZ! Kayz: MWAHAHAHAHA!

*~*~*~*~*

James awoke the next day feeling refreshed. He sat up in his bed and stretched. He pulled his covers off and jumped out of bed.

"*yawn!* Man I slept good!" James said as he made his way over to the bath room.

He opened the bathroom door and stared in horror and the bath room was a mess.

"Man…Sirius must have been up all night trying to get all that make-up off," James said smiling at his memory of the night before.

James brushed his teeth and combed his hair *or tried to in that manor* and changed. 

When James left the bathroom by then Sirius, Remus and Peter were up and dressed by then.

They all decided to walk down to breakfast together, even Sirius.

Once they sat down at the Gryffindor table they all started eating. 

Five minutes later Kelly and Sarah got up and walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said cheerfully.

The four of them mumbled their hello's and continued eating. Kelly sat down.

"So what's up?" James said threw a mouth full of toast.

"Well last night Sarah left her make-up kit down stairs in the common room and this morning it was gone. It's kinda hard to miss it, I mean its filled with pink stuff." Kelly answered.

James almost spit out his pumpkin juice which he was sipping at the moment. But Sirius really did spit out his pumpkin juice, which make a big orange mist. Remus was choking on his toast and Peter sat there looking both shocked and scared.

Sarah patted Remus's back untill he was a bill to swallow the toast then he started to pant from lack of air.

Kelly eyed them suspiciously and asked,

"So have you seen it?"

James smiled nervously and said, 

"Nope! Never seen it!"

Kelly, once again, eyed them suspiciously. Then she got up and her and Sarah left them alone.

"Phew that was a close one!" James said with a sigh.

The four of them got up and started walking back towards the common room.

"Yeah, if they found out you guys put make-up on me they would of killed ya!" Sirius said as they turned a corner.

"So! It _was _you four!!" they heard behind them.

They all gulped and turned around slowly. And to their horror there was Kelly.

James moved close to Sirius and whispered, 

"This is plan R-U-N." 

"R…U…N??" Sirius said trying to spell it out.

"SCAMBLE!!!!" Remus yelled and they all ran in different ways.

James ran to the left, Remus ran straight and Sirius ran right. And Peter got captured.

(a/n: YES! SCORE 1 FOR THE HOME TEAM!! *high fives Kayz, Alanna and Lorina)

*.*.*Remus Pro*.*.*

He ran down a few stairs then turned a corner and pressed himself against the wall and tried to catch his breath. 

But then he felt someone grab him and he screamed really loud.

*!*!*Sirius Pro*!*!*

He stopped when he heard Remus scream.

"REMUS!! NO!!" Sirius screamed and was about to run back when someone grabbed him as well.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he screamed.

*~*~*James Pro*~*~*

He stopped as he heard Remus scream then he heard Sirius scream.

"SIRIUS! REMUS! I'M COMING!" James screamed down the hallway which he just came from but then he felt someone hand on his arm.

He turned around very fast and saw Lily standing there.

"Oh its just you Evans!" James said relieved.

Lily smiled evilly and said in an evil voice,

"You may think your out of the danger-zone but you don't know how wrong you are!"

With that she took out her wand and muttered a spell and ropes came out of her wand and wrapped them around James body and he fell to the floor.

"NOOOOO!!" James yelled as Lily dragged him away.

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: ….well…that was a weird chappy! Well I'll catch ya in the next chappy! TOODLES!


	7. Pretty Marauders

Pretty Marauders

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: WEEEEEEEEEE…hehe sry….I have nothing to say so just read!

*~*~*~*~*

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" James panicked as Lily dragged him along the hallway humming to herself.

"Just shut up already! Your giving me a headache!" Lily told him, not looking down at him.

"GOOD! You kidnapper!!" James yelled at her. James just babbled on and on as they walked down the hallway. Then Lily couldn't take it anymore. 

She started to run and dragging James along, she did, causing him to get like rug burn on his back.

"OW!!!!" James yelled as he was being dragged along fast.

Then Lily came to the stairs, which she started to run up them fast. James hit his head on them as they went.

"OW!!!!!!!" James cries as his head hit every stair.

Lily decided to give James a break, so she started to walk again then they reached the top of the stairs. 

James told himself not to talk to her anymore, just incase she decided to go down some stairs instead of going up.

She turned and started to walk down a long passage. James could hear her humming again. Then she decided to sing in a whisper to herself. 

James was very surprised when he heard her voice. It was like the angels were singing to him from the heavens. She had such a heavenly voice. He could hear her singing now, it was a little bit stronger then before.

"I form your arms around me, let your flesh, your breath, your love surround me, ooh you feel like home." She sang as they turned the corner. Then she went back to humming. 

A few minutes later she fell silent and the hallway had its ere silence.

"You have a beautiful voice." James told her, causing her to jump. She had forgotten he was still there.

"Thanks, I guess." Lily said turning to look at him then back forward.

"You know, you sound so heavenly when you sing." James said. "I've never heard anyone sing like that."

Lily blushed, but acted like she didn't hear him. A moment later they were in front of the portrait.

"Password?" the fat lady asked. 

"Gum drop." Lily told her and the portrait opened.

Lily jumped in and heaved James in and dragged him over to one of the couches. She placed him on the couch and to his surprise, Remus, Sirius and Peter were sitting there all tied up like themselves.

"JAMES!" he heard Sirius yelled in James's ear. "YOUR ALIVE!!!" 

"Yes, Sirius!" James yelled back in his ear. "I don't see why I wouldn't be."

"Well, well, well." James heard Kelly say. "What do we have hear?"

The four boys gulped and turned to look at her. 

__

'Uh oh!' James thought _'She has that fire in her eyes again!'_

"You know," Kelly started. "Stealing is against the law. So you must be punished for it."

Kelly, Sarah and Lily went in a huddle and started to whisper to each other. A moment later they turned back to the boys.

"We have decided your punishment." Sarah said in an evil tone.

"What is it?" Remus asked in a scared tone.

"Make-over!" the 3 girls shouted and got out Sarah's make-up kit again.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" the boys screamed.

About and hour later, the marauders were covered head to toe in girl stuff. They were in dress, had make-up on their faces and they even had purfume on them.

The four boys ran up to their dorm and they all ran into their bathroom. 

When Sirius started to whip off the make-up he told them,

"I really don't like them."

"Don't we all." James had with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*

a/n: WEEE! Lol sry this was a short chappy! O well!


End file.
